


Igor Gets a Nosejob

by PeeJayXela



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Coming Untouched, Creaming Pants, Desk Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Futa Shiho, Futanari, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nose Job, Nose Play, Nose Sex, Old Man Is Depraved and Lonely, Sex Magic, Shiho Sits On Igor's Nose and Cums, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), belly bulge, it's all consensual don't worry, jerking off, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, with more futa and facesitting within.Ngl Igor is kinda sexy.
Relationships: Igor (Persona Series)/Suzui Shiho
Kudos: 3





	Igor Gets a Nosejob

To enter the velvet room you need to have high spiritual sensitivity, and form a ‘contract’ of some kind.

It exists within consciousness and unconsciousness, and can be accessed through dreams… 

…

Shiho Suzui had made a deal with Ann after… quite a few events took place. She wasn’t aware of her friend killing a god and all that, but… when things went back to ‘normal’, Ann reached out to her, asking if she was okay after her fall, that everything was okay now, that the coach was gone far farrr away.

They made a deal that night, a deal that Shiho would get better, and get less sad, and never try and hurt herself ever again.

She agreed, and their deal was sealed, creating a contract between them, a contract that could take Shiho to…

She fell asleep that night, falling deep into dreams- 

And after making a contract, after sleeping, and after already having a high spiritual sensitivity…

... 

She ‘awoke’ in the velvet room, sitting up in her nightdress to look around, pushing herself to stand and look around with her big brown eyes.

This was… a prison? 

A large… circular room, cells around her, and a desk… in the middle of the room. 

There was… a man?

An old man, sitting at the desk, in the middle of the room.

Asleep?

He seemed asleep, from the way he was hunched over, arms folded under his head, softly snoozing against the desk. 

Shiho took a step forward, walking to the man at the desk in mild confusion.

“Uhm… Hello?” She asked, looking at the man. 

His face raised up sharply, revealing an absolute HONKER of a nose, and a very receding grey hairline, wild eyes and an intense pair of brows.

“Oh! I didn’t expect anyone to be here- where is… Where is Lavenza?” He asked, his crazy eyes looking around the room, looking for the young Loli.

“Hm… She isn’t here… She must be elsewhere…” He said, sitting up, clasping his hands together.

“Welcome... to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter…” He said to her, smiling widely. 

She blinked, confused eyes, looking down to the man as he spoke, and lay the cards out, and disappeared. 

…

“So… this is a dream?” She asked, looking around the ethereal room… it must be… it must be a dream.

“Similar to a dream, ye-” 

Shiho interrupted the man, giving a small smile.

“So I can do anything in here? This is my dream? Like a lucid dream?” She said, quiet but obviously excited.

Igor looked a little affronted at being interrupted, but… nodded, curious to see what the girl wanted to do in her… lucid dream. 

“I… I want a penis-” She said softly, looking down at her nightdress. 

Igor’s intense eyebrows raised up into his- non hairline, creating creases over his head. 

He lay the cards out, tucking them up and turning one over, looking back over the girl, and she herself looked down, lifting the end of her nightdress and- 

Her panties grew, the cotton stretching out, the clear bulge inflating in her panties until- 

Rrrrrrip! 

Shiho gasped as a whole schlong bursting out of her panties, sending it to tatters down below, the white cotton nothing more than ripped ribbons.

Igor’s eyebrows were WAY up his forehead, wondering why this girl was so open- she truly believed this was her dream. 

“You look… lovely?” He questioned, letting her swing her hips, watching her new dick swing side to side, a new weight between her legs.

“Thank you- this is- exciting…” She smiled, usually so shy, doing something like this in her dream was a good opportunity to do all these wild things that she would never ever do in her reserved life.

“Why… are you in my dream, sir?” She asked, dropping her nightdress to look at Igor, her serious eyes looking over the man.

“This-” How was Igor supposed to tell her that this wasn’t technically a dream, and that he… could actually see her with her swinging dick.

But, with a clueless girl in the velvet room, was an opportunity.

“Maybe… I’m something that you subconsciously want.” He questioned, his wide toothed smile growing even wider, looking at the slender girl.

She blinked, chocolate eyes going wide as she thought about that… this old man, something she wanted? 

Did she want to fuck this weird old man?

And his huge nose? 

Maybe that’s… WHY he had such a huge nose? 

After thinking for a while, she decided to try that- if her brain was telling her that she wanted to fuck the old man- then she would fuck the old man. 

“Can I keep the penis?” She asked, looking back down at the bulge in her nightdress, rather attached to the cock.

“Keep the penis for what?” He asked, one of his brows raising, the grin never leaving his face, still keeping his wild eyes looking up and down the girl.

“Well… If I want you- if my brain says I want… this, in my dreams- Isn’t it sex?” 

“Isn’t it?” 

This guy was vague, and she looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, pursing her lips and looking at the man one last time. 

“Can I… fuck your nose?” 

Once again, Igor’s eyebrows went way up on his forehead, before looking down at his nose, mildly offended that his largest asset was pointed out.

“...This is your dream, you do what you want.” He said, shrugging his bony shoulders and awaiting an answer. 

She thought for a moment, approaching the desk and- pushing everything off the desk, much to Igor’s dismay, who took pride in the organisation of his desk. 

“Well, alright-” He mumbled, looking at all the lamp and shit on the floor. 

“Uh- lay on the desk.” She said, her voice surprisingly small for the bold action she just did- to his desk. With all his stuff on it.

“...I see- very well then-” He said, pushing himself up from the desk and sliding onto the clear desk, his old joints creaking as he lay down, nose high in the air.

After a moment of staring at him, Shiho took a deep breath, hoisting herself onto the desk and straddling the man, sitting down on his lap, her new cock flopping down onto his stomach, wondering if she really was attracted to this..

Apparently so, because, as she sat on the old man, her cock twitched, and rose, getting hard- it was such a new sensation to have a cock, especially as it got hard, perking up on the other man, her brand new balls resting right on his belly button.

She blinked, but, before she could do anything with it, Igor raised his hand, wrapping around the effeminate cock, causing Shiho to gasp, choke and lean down, laying on Igor’s chest, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Calm down- I have experience with these kinds of things… I am an old man, after all.” He said, wrapping his spare arm around her back, letting her twitch and moan slightly on his chest, her legs spreading and grinding down on him slightly. 

In his suit pants, Igor’s… little Igor stirred, pressing up and tenting against his pants, pressing up against her own new cock… Her’s was… much bigger.

And soon, they were frotting, Her teenage hips rutting down against Igor’s, body still twitching, nearly reaching her peak before-

“W-Wait! I- I need to ride your nose- I- You’re gonna make me cum-” She whimpered, pushing up from his chest and getting back onto her knees. 

Her cock perked her nightdress up like a tent, and she pulled it up- up and off, leaving her naked on top of the old man, covering her chest with averted eyes.

“U-uhm- Move down-” She requested, letting the man shuffle down, and she shuffled up, until both of her knees were on either sides of Igor’s… pointy ears...was he an elf? 

It didn’t matter, really- because she felt a poke or two against her buttcheeks, and yelped, concerned. 

“W-wait! Isn’t it going to be… dry?” She asked, not wanting to hurt herself or the man.

“This is your dream, dear.” He recalled, and snapped his fingers.

As soon as he did so, there was a wetness in her, warm lube slicking up her insides, dripping out of her pink asshole, onto the face of the man below.

“Don’t be afraid, my dear. I don’t have much of the action these days. And anyway, I’m… just a dream,” 

She looked down at him, past her cock to look in his eyes- 

And then sitting down. 

Both of them gasped as she sank down, her eyes widening and breath holding in her chest as the nose… slowly slid up her rear, filling her tummy and making a visible belly bulge in her slender, athletic tummy. 

She only stopped as she felt his nostrils, because, even in her dream, she didn’t think the old man wanted his breathing holes inside her ass. 

It was… large, and her hand smoothed down to her tummy, feeling her tummy bulge, all the way up her intestines… 

“W- wow.. I… This is… bigger than I expected…” She said softly, giving a little laugh, then a moan as his head moved just a little, jolting her insides. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I have a lovely view of the base of your ballsack, my dear.” He said, a little nasal from the fact his nose was a little pinched.

She nodded, and took a shaky breath, still getting used to the fullness inside of her. 

“Nh… Yeah… Can you touch it..?” She asked, too shy to be touching her own dream-cock. 

He paused for a moment, and then gave… a tiny nod, which made her flinch and moan again. 

His hand came around to cup her balls, then the other to slide around her cock, starting to jerk the organ. 

Another gasp, and she started to bounce, mewling out in some kind of weirded pleasure, her tummy tensing up with each slide up and down. 

He started to jerk her at the same rate she was bouncing, getting to her tip each time she slid to the tip of his nose, and all the way down to her base when she slid down, squeezing her balls at the same time. 

In his own suit pants, he was still very tented, crossing one leg over the other and rubbing them to relieve some of that built up pressure with a little of his own friction.

Shiho covered her mouth, eyes screwing shut as longer moans slipped out of her, nipples hards from the cool wind that went past her breasts at every bounce-

“I’m close-!” She yelped, muffled by the hand covering herself, a spare, delicate hand reaching down to grab the head of her cock and rub against the slit of it, like she would have her real-wordly clit. 

“F-finish.. Any time, my…. My dear-” He panted, curling his toes in his shiny shoes as his own thigh-rubbing reached a peak. 

…

And then it happened, Shiho let out a squealing little scream, and… dream-cream spurted from her cockhead, splatting up onto her hand, then down, onto the old man, raining down to his face, dripping down her cock and balls onto his cheeks, slipping to his eyes, which he closed, and up to his forehead and hair. 

Waves of spunk throbbed from her length, until her balls were finally emptied, and she took a breath…

Igor pushed her off of his nose, the lube running down it, and brought the girl to lay on his chest, wiping the spunk from his eyes to look down at her. 

“There… Do you feel better, my dear?” He asked her, patting her back as she breathed heavily, nodding and pressing her cheek into his suit jacket, not seeing anything, just remaining in the dark. 

…

“Your… pants are wet, Sir.” She mumbled, not moving an inch as Igor froze up, looking away and wiping his face a little more. 

“Yes, well… I finished myself.” He muttered, ashamed of his extremely virgin behavior.

“Oh.” 

…

“That’s okay.” She finally said, and Igor relaxed again- 

He decided to hold the exhausted girl tight until she awoke again in her world. 

…

Though, he hoped she came back again tomorrow.


End file.
